You Sunk my Battleship
by mockingbird616
Summary: My take on how I think Daisy reacted to Ward's death. SkyeWard all the way. Set after 3x10


**A/N: I was crushed when Ward died. I just had to do a fanfiction on how Skye (Oops sorry, Daisy) reacts to the news. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to give me comments at the end! ;)**

 **P.S. The italics stand for Skye's (Daisy dammit) thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the idea. I am not responsible for anybody who thinks I own Marvel. (If you do, I suggest you find help)**

 _Ouch, why does my head hurt?_

"Hey, she's waking up," a deep voice exclaims.

Daisy slowly opens her eyes, the light engulfing the escape module making her head feel like it was hit with a hammer a hundred times over.

"Hey Tremors," the same deep voice continues, who she now recognizes as Mack.

"Ow. Why does my head hurt so much?" she asks, not remembering what transpired in the past half hour.

"The portal overloaded your senses and you past out," a new voice answers.

Daisy moves her head to the direction of the voice.

 _Fitz._

"Fitz," she sighs, so relieved that he is okay.

"Hey Daisy," Fitz says, calmly.

"You're okay."

Daisy slowly sits up now that she has adjusted to the light.

"Wait, where's Coulson?" she exclaims, hurriedly, after finally getting all her senses back.

"I'm right here," announces the soft voice of the man she thinks of as a father figure.

She lets out a soft sigh of relief.

"How did you guys get—"

She was cut off by a loud thud as the escape pod enters Zephyr One. As the doors open, all of them slowly file out and are met with the relieved and welcoming smiles of their teammates.

Daisy walks to the middle of the small room, looking at all of the people she thinks of as her family.

Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, she turns around and is met with the relieved face of her boyfriend.

"Thank God, you're okay," Lincoln greets, pulling her into a tight hug.

She hugs him back.

As they pull apart from the hug, Lincoln attaches his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. She kisses back, but can't help but feel like there is something missing. _A spark, I mean not from his powers that would be weird. Like the one I felt when I kissed…Ward._

She breaks the kiss abruptly at that thought. Daisy turns to talk to Coulson, not wanting to look at Lincoln at the moment.

"So what the hell happened on that planet?"

"Yeah. You two look pretty beaten up," Hunter comments.

Everyone looks to Coulson for an answer.

"I killed Ward," was Coulson's reply.

 _Ward's dead. Ward's dead,_ repeated like a mantra in Daisy's head over and over.

There is cheering heard around her and she's sure Hunter says something about bringing out the beers. All she can imagine is Ward's dead body lying on the cold, hard ground, blood surrounding him.

She doesn't even notice when they arrive at the Playground. She's just numb. Like a robot, Daisy walks off the plane, following everyone into the common area.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lincoln questions, breaking her train of thought.

"Yeah," was her only answer. Lincoln can tell that something's wrong, but doesn't push her to tell him.

When the two arrive in the common room, Hunter is already passing beers to everyone.

 _I'm calm,_ she repeats in her head over and over again, hoping she can prevent herself from breaking down.

Lincoln leads her over to one of the couches. As he sits down next to her, he causally drapes an arm around her shoulders. Daisy tenses, but thankfully, he doesn't seem to notice.

After Hunter passes her a drink, she chugs over half the bottle within thirty seconds, hoping to forget about the emotional turmoil taking place in her brain.

She goes to listen to the conversation held by her other teammates.

"Remember when we had to depend on Ward to save Lincoln and Mike," Hunter recounts, his hatred for Ward clear in his voice.

"That was insufferable. I can't count how many times I wanted to put that monster down," Simmons' British accent heard clearly throughout the room.

"That Nazi got what he deserved," Fitz sneers, glad that the man who betrayed and almost killed him is dead.

Something clicks in Daisy's mind and suddenly she is back on the BUS, Ward towering over her.

Flashback

"I was on a mission. It wasn't personal," Ward says, walking towards Skye with a rag to his bleeding nose.

"It wasn't…You did not just say that! It wasn't personal!" Skye yells, close to tears.

"Skye. Listen to me."

"God you might actually believe that. That is the twisted logic they teach you when you sign up to be a Nazi!"

"Stop. Wait. I'm not a Nazi." Ward's voice rises a little bit.

"Yes, you are that is exactly what you are. It's in the SHIELD handbook. Chapter one. The Red Skull, founder of HYDRA, was a big, fat freakin' Nazi!"

"That has nothing to do with today."

"You know you always had that Hitler youth look to you so it's not that surprising."

"It's not like that. I'm a spy. I had a job."

"You've killed I don't know how many people. You gonna kill me now?"

"No. I would never hurt you," Ward says calmly.

"Once I crack the drive, are you gonna shoot me like you did with Thomas Nash or are you gonna have someone else do it. Like you did with Quinn."

"I didn't know that was gonna happen. That was all Garrett."

"Oh. Of course it was Garrett's fault. It was part of the mission. Right? You're just gonna kick back and watch me bleed until it's your turn to pull the trigger."

Ward looks offended and lets out a small gasp of disbelief.

"You think I had a part in that…that I would let that happen to you. You know how I feel about you Skye," Ward says, obviously distraught.

"Wait. So even though you've been lying to everyone, about everything. You're saying your feelings for me…" She trails off.

"Their real Skye…They always have been." Wards steps closer to Skye and cups her face in his hands.

Skye takes a deep breath before pulling back, appalled by the man in front of her.

"I'm gonna throw up."

Skye moves so she can stand on the staircase, trying to hold back her tears.

Ward starts to become angry. He throws his hands onto the staircase railings and looks Skye right in the eyes.

"Do you…Do you think this has been easy for me? Do you have any idea how hard it was? The sacrifices…the decisions I had to make, but I made 'em. Because that's what I do. I'm a survivor."

"You…are a serial killer."

She pauses.

"And you know what? You were right about one thing…I wouldn't like the real you."

"Someday…Someday you'll understand."

"No. I won't. And I will never…ever…give you what you want."

Ward tries to hold back tears as Skye turns away from him to sit on the stairwell.

Flashback Ends.

"Daisy!" someone yells.

Daisy snaps back into reality to see the whole room shaking violently around her.

"I understand," she starts murmuring, over and over, tears streaming down her face. "I understand."

"Daisy, look at me, you need to calm down," Lincoln states, grabbing her wrists.

Daisy doesn't listen.

 _I need to go find Ward,_ she thinks, completely forgetting what happened a few hours ago.

She turns to Coulson, about to tell her his plan, but as she looks at him, she notices his prosthetic hand is missing. Everything comes flooding back to her.

"He dead," she whispers, as if it was new news. "He's dead."

With that new statement, the room starts shaking even more than before. No one knows what she is talking about and stare at each other confused, except for Coulson.

Coulson motions for Lincoln to move aside. Lincoln nods and moves so he is standing next to Joey.

"Skye. I need you to breathe for me, Sweetheart," Coulson says, pulling Daisy into his arms. Everyone decides to ignore the fact that he said Skye instead of her given name.

Feeling her pseudo-father's arms around her, she begins to calm down a little, but tears still stream down her face. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief as the giant earthquake turns into tiny tremors.

"I understand," Daisy sobs, Coulson's heart breaking at every word, "and now he'll never know."

Nobody else knows who they are talking about and no one has the heart to ask, though May does have her suspicions.

"Last time I saw him, I told him that I was glad and shot him and that I wished he had died."

At that statement, recognition begins to pass over a few of the team's faces.

"He was trying to help me and I shot him," she continues, her body shaking from the force of her sobs.

"He betrayed you. You had every right," he soothes, even though he knew that the words wouldn't ease her pain.

"Doesn't make the guilt go away," Daisy whimpers.

For a few more minutes, her sobs and the slight shaking of the room are the only sounds coming from the room. Nobody knows what to do. All of them look at Daisy helplessly. What do they do with a crying girl, with the power to shatter all of your bones, who happens to be mourning the death of a HYDRA psychopath that tried to kill them?

All of them breathe a sigh of relief as Daisy's cries start to quiet.

Skye continues to lie in Coulson's arms, her throat too scratchy to scream and no more tears to cry. Every few seconds a whimper of pain would escape her throat.

She suddenly feels a gentle hand touch her arm. No knowing who it is, she tenses, wary of the physical contact this person is giving.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me," the voice comforts. Daisy immediately relaxes as she realizes that it is just her SO and pseudo-mom, May.

Still kind of out of it, she mumbles, "Mommy."

"Shh. It's okay, I'm right here," May continues, her heart swelling at the Daisy's previous word.

Fitz, as if sensing that May, Daisy, and Coulson need a private moment, silently ushers everyone out of the common area. Lincoln is reluctant to leave, but follows everyone out the door after being given a stern look from Mack. Fitz gives a sad smile to Coulson, who nods in thanks, before making his way out the door.

After Fitz and the rest leave, the three agents sit in silence, only broken by the occasional sniffle from Daisy or a few soothing words from May.

As Daisy finally calms, she slowly pulls herself from Coulson's embrace.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, quietly.

"No. Don't say sorry. Everyone breaks down sometimes," Coulson argues, no liking that she apologizes for crying, something he assumes she picked up from the orphanage.

"He tried to hurt all of us, yet I'm still upset that he died. That is wrong. It's crazy!"

"You loved him," is Coulson's only reply.

"You can't help feeling the way you do," May elaborates.

Daisy sniffles.

Deciding that they should continue this conversation tomorrow, when hopefully Daisy would be calmer, Coulson says softly, "Get some sleep, Daisy. You've had quite a day."

Daisy nods, already feeling the fatigue from her meltdown. She stands. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," May and Coulson respond, in unison.

As Daisy starts walking towards the door of the common room, she stops and turns towards Coulson, enveloping him in a hug.

"Thank you, Dad," She whispers, using the name she always used for him in her head, but had never actually said.

Coulson's only response was to tighten his arms around her.

After a few moments, she pulls away from him and places her arms around May.

"Thank you, Mom."

"Your welcome, baby," May replies affectionately, loving the feeling she gets when Daisy calls her Mom.

Daisy pulls away and smiles softly at her pseudo-parents before quickly making her way out of the room.

Maneuvering her way through the halls, Daisy walks towards her bunk, hoping she doesn't get interrupted by someone.

 _I just need some alone time._

As she has that thought, she bumps into a tall figure. She mumbles a quick, "Sorry," before moving away from the person, continuing her journey to her room.

"Hey. You feeling better," a deep voice asks, grabbing her arm and turning her around before she could go anywhere.

Daisy looks up to see the familiar face (though pretty much everyone's face is familiar considering the few people residing in the Playground) of her boyfriend, Lincoln. _Someone I really don't want to see right now._

"You had quite a freak out back there," he continues. "What was that about anyway?"

"I'm fine. Just the stress of today getting to me, you know."

Lincoln seems to accept that answer.

"Okay. Just know you can always talk to me, okay?"

Daisy nods.

"Now why don't we go back to my bunk? Maybe talk, watch a movie. Cuddle," he proposes.

"Actually, I'm really tired. So if it's okay with you, I'm going to go to my bunk and get some much needed sleep," Daisy says, turning him down. _Though I'm sure I won't be getting much sleep tonight._

"Okay," he says, dejectedly. "I'll see you later then."

"Goodnight," she replies before continuing to her room.

As she makes it to her room and closes the door she sighs in relief.

Knowing she won't be able to go to sleep for a while, she goes to the tiny closet, towards the back of her room, and grabs a box full of treasured memories.

Placing the box on her bed, she plops down next to it and pulls the first item out of her box.

It's the little hula doll she used to place on the windshield of her van. She smiles sadly, remembering that Cal has the same one sitting in his old office.

She places it down beside her, on an empty space on the bed.

The next thing she picks up is a report card from her junior year, the last year she attended school before dropping out.

She opens it to see a mixture of Ds and Fs. She was never a star student in school. She looks down to the bottom of the paper to see her computer class grade. A+, it read. She has always been good with computers so it's not a big surprise that that was the only class she passed.

 _Maybe I'll show that to Mom and Dad later,_ she thinks, wanting to share her past with her new parents.

Putting it aside, she goes to grab the next item in the pile.

Tears gather in her eyes as she feels the soft material of one of Ward's old shirts. She brings it up to her nose and sniffs it. Ward's scent fill her nostrils. It still smells like him. A scent of sweat, blood, and a whiff of cologne.

She remembers the exact day she obtained it.

-Flashback-

Skye **(A/N: She wasn't Daisy at the time so don't try to correct me in the comments)** slowly walks through the cargo bay of the plane, going to go retrieve her stuff from her bunk. She feels pain as she sees the staircase where Ward trapped and interrogated her…The place where she called him a Nazi.

Blocking out the awful memory, she climbs the staircase and enters the common room of the plane. She is met with broken windows and the glass panels, once separating the mission room and the living area from each other, now lays in fragments on the floor beneath her.

Side-stepping all the debris, she makes her way to the bar. She runs her hand along the pristine wood that had somehow survived through the battle.

 _I'll have to ask someone to move it into the Playground._

She remembers sitting on the barstools, nursing a glass of whiskey or whatever else they had on hand. Sometimes she was along or sometimes Ward sat with her. _Ward._

She blocks that thought out, not wanting to think about the pain and sadness he caused her.

She moves on from the bar, heading towards the bunks that housed her and her teammates for months. It seems so far away now.

First, she opens up Fitz's bunk. She smiles at what she sees inside. Even if it was a small space with plain white walls and bedding, he was able to make it his own. In the room, the walls are covered with small shelves filled with books, DVDs, and some of his mini-projects. She was able to recognize Doctor Who and Star Wars among the multitude of DVDs. A billion wires and magnets have made their home on his bed. He probably left them when he went to contact Simmons. She laughs as she sees a stuffed monkey sitting next to his pillow. She isn't surprised to see it there.

Deciding she has seen enough of Fitz's quarters, she moves on to the next bunk. She skips her own, deciding to go there last.

\- Line Break (I don't want to bore you with explaining everyone's bunk) -

She goes up to one of the last doors in the hallway. _Ward's_. Taking a deep breath, she slides open the door. Opposite of all of the other bunks she had seen, Ward's bunk is very organized. No clothes laying on the floor. No miscellaneous items on his bed. No ruffled bedding. Everything is stored away, neatly.

She steps inside the small space and heads over to his closet. She pulls it open to see a brown, 6-drawer dresser that goes up to her waist. She opens up the first drawer and wrinkles her nose as she sees two piles of underwear. She quickly closes that drawer.

Pulling open the next drawer, she sees one item sitting on the side. The black V-neck shirt she has seen him wear so many times. Before she can think, she grabs the shirt and lifts it to her nose. His scent engulfs her senses, bringing her back to their kiss where his scent wrapped around her as she was pulled on top of him.

As she pulls it away from her face, she smiles, wishing she could go back to that moment. She can feel the tears threatening to leak from her eyes. She quickly wipes at her eyes.

Knowing that if she stayed she would cry, she decides to head to her bunk and pack her belongings. She starts to put the shirt back in the drawer, but stops. She stares back at the shirt for a few moments before slamming the drawer shut and walking out of Ward's bunk, Ward's T-shirt in hand.

Flashback Ends

After peeling off her own shirt, she pulls Ward's shirt over her head. The large shirt dwarfs her small frame, coming down to her mid-thigh. The warmth of it relaxes her, though she isn't sure why it does. Maybe it is just because she was cold and didn't know it. Maybe it is because of the memories it holds. Maybe because she is relieved to be out of her blood-covered shirt. _Or maybe it is because of the man who used to wear it._

Shaking the thought from her head because she know she will cry if she continues, she goes to grab another memory from the box. As she sets her eyes on the item, she knows that she will cry. In her hands, lays the game her and Ward used to always play. _Battleship_. She used to love to play it with Ward. She laughs through her tears as she remembers what he told her every time they played. "We only play this because you need to learn battle strategy," he said.

She knows that he only let her play it because he knew she loved it.

She only up the box to see all the ships lined up in the sides of the boards. She always played on the blue side while he played on the red side. She picks up of Ward's ships.

She can't remember a time where she actually lost. She's pretty sure that he let her win a couple of times, but she doesn't care.

By now, she is full on sobbing again. _Why can't I stop crying_ , she thinks.

Her hand is clutching the game piece tightly.

Bang. There is a thud. It is the sound of her memory box hitting the floor. She doesn't hear it, and even if she has, she doesn't pay much attention to it.

She lowers herself onto her bed so her head is laying on the pillow.

"I'm so sorry," she sobs. "I'm so sorry."

She continues to cry and cry. The room is shaking around her, but she takes no notice to it.

After a couple minutes, she condenses her sobs to whimpers. Apparently, the crying had slowly been draining her and now she can barely keep her eyes open.

Before she passes out, she has one more thought.

 _I may have won every game, but in the end, you sunk my battleship._

At that, she falls into a nightmare-filled sleep.

 **A/N: Be sure to tell me what you think**


End file.
